


Beckoning the Spirit

by Grallings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archangel!Erwin, Eidolons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gargoyle!Mike, Harpy!Hange, M/M, Wizard!Levi, but in this universe wizards are called invokers, dont u worry itll come soon, uh oh time to add my own tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grallings/pseuds/Grallings
Summary: There was a flash.Good. There’s always a flash.But then there was a bang.Oh, fuck.A tournament for all ages, it's known as. The tourney is exclusive for Invokers--a unique type of wizard that focuses primarily on summoning Eidolons, mythical beings with unending power. Invokers must gather a team of three Eidolons and really, it's the only requirement. A tournament filled with gore and blood, all to determine the top ten Invokers who will join the Queen's royal guard. The tournament's sole purpose is recruitment, after all. One man, just like the rest, seeks to aim for the top ten, intent on joining the guard. Intent on finding himself through gruff battle, he doesn't expect to instead find himself through the very Eidolons who serve under him.





	1. Bang

There was a flash.

Good. There’s always a flash.

But then there was a bang.

_ Oh, fuck. _

Levi blinked hard, attempting to recover faster from the stunning burst of light that burned into his vision.

The summoning beacon always flashed when activated, but the bang… Levi has never heard a bang before. It couldn’t have been a normal side effect that came with summoning an Eidolon. After all these years of Invoking, Levi hasn’t…

Levi shook his head, the blanket of white finally beginning to fade from his vision. He decided,  _ Shit doesn’t matter right now, _ and he changed his course of action.

He spent weeks reading up on the type of Eidolon he wanted to summon; a pure-blooded Archangel, a paladin constructed from light. Having summoned one before, he hardly needed to do much research to understand the basics of an Archangel. An excerpt from a passage he read from a book not too long ago summed it up perfectly:

_ Archangel Eidolons emanate an aura of purity. A pleasant, wonderful feeling that embodies true light energy able to brighten the darkest of souls. _

It couldn’t have been sappier, but Archangels could toss fuckers around like fresh raspberry pancakes with the might of Jesus Himself. “ _ True light energy _ ” is the strongest type of energy.

Knowing this, Levi began to form a plan in his mind.

Currently, Levi was in a beacon field. Beacon fields, patrolled by royal guards, were plots of land with summoning beacons scattered all throughout. Only the most elite of Invokers are permitted inside these beacon fields, for if one sought out to summon a Wild Eidolon, they would go to a beacon field, more often than not. Not all Eidolons are Wild, but in order to build a stronger connection with an Eidolon--and henceforth increase the strength of your Eidolon--you get one Wild.

It doesn’t take one with more than a flap of a brain lobe to understand that Wild Eidolons will lose their shit when taken away from its home and summoned by some desperate Invoker (in this case, it was Levi). Hence why beacon fields exist, so that the patrol guards could handle the worst part, the worst part being when the Eidolon is first summoned.

Levi initially wanted to summon a Wild Archangel Eidolon and have it wrangled by the patrol guards so he could soften the Eidolon up with his magic--you know, like how it went  _ last _ time--but that’s not how it was going to go now.

Because this wasn’t an Archangel.

It  _ was not _ an Archangel.


	2. Beginning

_He was told it was going to hurt._

_All throughout his journey to becoming an Eidolon, Michaelis was taught repeatedly that the process would be painful. Day and night, Michaelis--along with the rest of his training division--would train heavily, forced by his commander to put his body through extreme challenges that would test his capability as a fighter. They tested dexterity through activities that required rapid thinking, agility and speed through obscenely long obstacle courses, and strength through one-on-one melee battles. Worsened by the fact that Gargoyles don’t necessarily sleep, it was a true test of durability that had nearly driven Michaelis to the edge multitudes of times._

_But he’d made it, despite the pain. Along with seven others who managed to survive the training beside him._

_Seven others who he’d never see again, Michaelis knew._

_It was right after he had graduated from training that he was dragged to the summoning pod with the other seven graduates. He remembered his commander stopping them in their tracks right before they entered their pods just to tell them, “You’d best say your goodbyes to anyone you hold dear before you enter them pods. Chances are you ain’t gonna see ‘em in five decades at best. Or, you just ain’t gonna see ‘em again if your Invokers like you that much.” _

_Michaelis remembered watching the other seven exchange a few words about their family, pondering on whether or not they should contact them before they leave. _

_Michaelis had already given his goodbyes to his father before he left for Eidolon training. Multiple times had he embraced his father, sniffled and said, “I love you.” _

_For a reason unbeknownst to Michaelis, a rotten feeling at the pit of his gut told him he should’ve told his father, “I love you” a hundred times more._

“Hey. Hey! Hello?”

A whispering voice had broken through the ringing that echoed in his head. Mike knew he wasn’t dreaming anymore when the blinding white that invaded his vision was replaced with a rich, black darkness. The ringing had ceased as well; all he could hear was that hoarse whispering now.

“God. I hope I didn’t kill him…”

Suddenly, Mike was now offended.

_A year’s worth of Eidolon training just to go out during transportation? Go to hell._

Mike opened his eyes.

Yet again, bright light filled his vision and he groaned, recoiling as he lifted a hand to his face. Rolling over on his side, Mike felt his forearm graze something blunt and soft. He brought his hands down to the ground with a shake of his head, trying to shake off the whites still plaguing his sight.

Then he looked up to a horrified yet relieved expression on the one he presumed to be his Invoker.

_Did I screw up already?_ Mike thought miserably.

“Thank _fuck,_” the Invoker sighed, reaching out for his book bag which lay flat on the purple carpet beside him. “Thought you were dead.”

As the Invoker pulled up his bag and sifted through the items, Mike took a moment to look around. His wings fluttered as he attempted to prop himself up on one knee, his eyes still wandering the area around them.

After quick surveillance of the area, Mike came to the conclusion that they were in a spellbook room. Wooden bookshelves along with pedestals and floor cabinets were lined against the walls. Books littered nearly every inch of space that wasn’t the carpet beneath them, and oh, some of them were glowing.

“What are you doing?

Mike turned his head, an eyebrow cocked as he looked at the Invoker.

“Examining the place,” he explained. Mike took a moment to study the furniture a bit more before adding, “What a strange place to be summoned at.”

“I didn’t summon you here,” the Invoker muttered.

Mike was now once again looking at the Invoker, this time with more confusion than curiosity.

“Wait--”

“Quiet.”

Not wanting to show disrespect towards the Invoker despite being clearly disrespected himself, Mike did as he was told. Pursing his lips, he watched as the Invoker hissed, buckling his bag closed again. With no clue as to what was going on, Mike wasn’t given any time to ask questions as the Invoker pulled out his wand from his pocket.

The Invoker’s head suddenly snapped upward, and now his silver eyes were on Mike again. The Invoker pointed his wand at Mike and said, “Follow me, alright? Also,_ say_ before you _do._ I don’t want to get caught with a…” The Invoker’s eyes scanned Mike up and down for a moment with worry. “A demon.”

The Invoker reached out for Mike’s hand and clutched it hard. He raised his wand in the air and said, “_Mixtio!_” as air was sucked in from the tip of the wand.

The Invoker began to move forward, pulling Mike behind him as he headed for the door.

Mike couldn’t help but wonder about the Invoker’s last remark.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't toss too much information on the table at once... but anyway, this being my first story on here and all, I don't expect it to be too well-received, but either way, even the slightest bit of feedback is appreciated!


End file.
